When a user logs into a phone, which is served by his home call processing system, the home call processing system has access to the user's preferences and phone device information, which are stored in the home call processing system. The home call processing system provides the user's preferences to the phone. However, when a user logs into a phone, which is not served by his home call processing system, the call processing system supporting the phone does not have access to the user's preferences. Accordingly, the call processing system can not lay the user's preferences over the phone configuration.